Jasa Kencan
by 13th Hell
Summary: Malam minggu kelabu Jean dan situs Jasa Kencan yang merubah hidupnya. Shonen Ai! Jean/Eren. AU.


Awalnya Jean hanya iseng, disela waktu luangnya dan karena ini malam minggu. Dia biasanya menghabiskan waktu bersama Marco– saat sahibnya itu jomblo, main PS sampai pagi dan tak peduli dengan arti kata _relationship_. Tapi ternyata Marco pengkhianat, dia kini sudah punya pacar seorang gadis yang katanya _hobby_ makan kentang. Jean tentu saja panas, kini dirinya jomblo sendirian. Malam Minggu yang justru cerah berhias bintang dan rembulan terpaksa ia habiskan sendiri di kamarnya. Jean asal mengklik saat matanya tertarik dengan judul sebuah _web_ yang sedikit _eye catching_.

"JASA PENGADAAN KENCAN SEHARI, TEMUKAN CINTA ITU REAL MESKI CUMA SEHARI"

Sesungguhnya judul itu terlalu mencurigakan, tapi mungkin karena Jean haus akan cinta jadi ia pun membuka web itu. _Lumayan sehari sama cewek cakep, ga rugi-rugi amat_ , pikirnya. Ia mengklik _menu_ "Pilih Pasanganmu" dan memilih opsi wanita tanpa pikir panjang. Tentu saja Jean masih lurus, tidak doyan yang berbatang sama sepertinya.

Kembali pada Jean yang mulai men- _skroll_ pilihan wanita yang tertera di situs tersebut, kemudian berhenti pada satu foto gadis berambut cepak. Matanya hijau terang, dengan alis tebal. Wajahnya sungguh manis dan imut.

"Cewek Tomboy ya? Tapi manis."

Lama Jean memperhatikan foto itu, entah kenapa tanpa sadar ia mengklik foto tu dan melakukan reverfasi. Jean rupanya tertarik dengan wajah manis gadis itu, padahal sebenarnya Jean tidak menyukai gadis tomboy.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

 **Genre: Romance, Comedy(?). AU. Shonen Ai.  
Warning! Mengandung kata-kata kasar, swering, dan bahsa kelewat gaul(?).**

 **-Hell13th-**

 **mempersembahkan  
-Jasa Kencan-  
A Jean/Eren Fanfic AU.**

* * *

"Wuih, Ren! Lo langsung dapet _booking_! Padahal baru gue masukin lo 10 menit lalu!"

"Yah, Con. Tampang gue emang narik banyak cewek kali."

"Alah, Mikasa doang aja. Itu juga sepupu lo sendiri."

Connie, pemuda botak itu mengomentari pada pemuda yang sedari tadi duduk di sampingnya.

"Eh, Ren! Lu kesambet apa tiba-tiba mau jadi bahan prostitusi connie."

"Njir, Sa. Ini bukan lahan prostitusi. Gue cuma ngasih kesempatan kehangatan buat para jomblo kali. Lagi di syarat dan ketentuan kan udah jelas tidak boleh melebihi batas."

"Lah, lu sendiri Jomblo, Con"

"Diem lu! Justru gue terinspirasi dari hidup gua yang ngenes, _sist_."

"Udah lu berdua. Gue cuma iseng kok Sha. Lumayan kan dapet duit tambahan jajan, itung-itung nolong juga si Connie. Dia bilang situsnya lagi sepi pengunjung. Mungkin Jomblo mulai berkurang sekarang."

"Kalo berkurang, lu berdua udah dapet gebetan, keles."

"Ya elah, Sha. Lu juga baru pacaran kemaren aja."

"Yang penting udah punya."

"Cih! ntar juga gue dapet, kali aja ini cewek mau lanjut. Gue kan bukan pegawai tetap, jadi syarat ga boleh terus pacaran ga berlaku buat gue."

"Eh, Ren. Umm..."

"Kenapa lu, Con?"

"Kayanya gua salah daftarin lu dah."

"Hah? Maksudnya?"

"Gue daftarin lu ke menu bagian cewek, Ren"

Kata-kata terakhir Connie hampir tidak terdengar, tapi Eren jelas dengar kalimat itu.

"Tu-tunggu. Jadi yang _booking_ gue tadi?"

"I-iya, Ren. Dia cowok."

"Batalin!"

"Ren gak bisa, kita udah _deal_."

"Kok lu setuju aja gue di- _booking_ ama cowok sih!"

"Yah, tadi gue kedistrak Sasha. Jadi ga konsen kalo yang _booking_ lu cowok."

"Gak mau tau! Pokoknya batalin! Anjir gua masih normal, ya kali gue kencan sama cowok!"

"Yah Ren, kalo bisa gue udah batalin."

"Anjir lu Con! Ya udah gue gak mau dateng kalo gitu!"

"Yah, Ren! Jangan gitu dong. Bisa abis _website_ gue lu ngebatalin gitu aja!"

"Lu juga abis kalo dia tau gue cowok!"

"Yah itu sih..."

Connie melirik Sasha yang sedang terbahak, mendengar Eren di- _booking_ cowok. Saat melihat Connie meliriknya, Sasha melihat ke arah Eren kemudian tersenyum lebar. Eren merinding.

"Gak! Gak akan gue crosdress!"

"Yah, Ren, Plissssssssss!"

"Bodo!"

-Dan kemudian Eren pergi keluar dari kamar Connie. Sasha masih kembali tertawa terbahak, sedang Connie hanya bisa pasrah pada nasib _website_ -nya.

* * *

Eren benar-benar tidak mengerti, kenapa kini ia duduk di sebuah bangku taman kota di hari minggu yang cerah. Di sana-sini ia bisa melihat banyak pasangan bermesraan, itu sebenarnya tidak begitu mengganggunya. Justru saat ini pikirannya yang menggagunya, kenapa ia setuju datang kemari dan menemui orang yang mem- _booking_ -nya.

 _Well_ , itu benar pagi tadi Connie datang ke rumahnya dan memohon-mohon padanya untuk bersedia datang. Ia juga berjanji membayarnya 5 kali lipat. Meski Connie akan membayar 8 kali lipat jika ia _crosdress_ namun, Eren yang mengatakan ia masih laki, menolak keras hasutan Connie. Eren juga hanya datang untuk jujur bahwa ini kesalahan pihak Connie dan menyampaikan pesan akan mengganti rugi _double_ pada pihak yang mem- _booking_ Eren.

Pemuda beriris _emerald_ itu, menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Yah setidaknya, setelah ini beres ia bisa pulang dan tidur seharian.

.

Jean sudah siap dengan pakaian terbaiknya. Setelan _casual_ kaos biru dengan kemeja kotak-kotak dan _jeans_ biru tua juga sepatu kets berwarna putih. Semua itu baru ia beli kemarin lusa, Jean benar-benar berfoya-foya pada uang mingguan kiriman ortu kayanya. _Well, sekali-kali, untuk gadis manis yang akan menjadi teman kencannya tidak masalah lah_ , pikirnya.

Ia pun mengendarai motor ninjanya menuju tempat janjian. setelah memarkirkan motornya, ia berjalan masuk taman dan di sanalah gadis yang menunggunya sedang duduk sendiri di bangku taman. Jantung Jean berdegup cepat, grogi juga setelah bertatap muka langsung.

"Ah, Kau Eren 'kan?"

Gadis itu pun menoleh ke arahnya, Jean memperhatikan setelan _casual_ yang dipakai si gadis. Benar-benar gadis tomboy, untunglah wajahnya manis jadi tidak masalah, pikirnya.

"Ah! Jadi kau Jean, ya?"

"Ya, umm.. Salam kenal!"

Jean menggaruk belakang lehernya. Grogi maksimal, saat bulir mata Eren menatapnya.

'Duh Gusti, matanya bagus banget!'

"Ah.. umm.. Itu sebenarnya, Ma-"

"Jadi kita mau kemana?"

"Eh?"

Eren mengedipkan matanya,

 _'Tunggu, dia gak mungkin masih mengira gue perempuan 'kan?'_

"Eh, Tunggu!"

Jean menoleh ke arah Eren, wajahnya jelas mencerminkan tanda tanya.

"Umm, Kau tidak lihat pakaianku?"

"Ya, tidak masalah kok. Itu kan memang pilihanmu, bagiku kau tetap gadis yang ma-manis."

 _'Eh? Eeeeeeehhh! Dia masih ngira gue cewek?!'_

"Bu-bukan begitu! aku ini-"

"Kau ini tomboy kan, tidak apa-apa. Aku memilihmu juga karena aku sudah menerimanya, kok."

Eren makin panik, kenapa orang di depannya tidak bisa melihat bahwa Eren adalah lelaki tulen?

"Bukan!"

"Apa lagi?"

"Jangan berbicara dulu, Kuda! Tunggu aku selesai bicara!"

Jean tentu saja syok dengan panggilan yang dikatakan gadis di depannya. Ia baru akan bicara tapi gadis itu memotong.

"Gue ini laki Woi! Mata lu kelilipan apa? Masa lu gak paham dari tadi kalo gue laki!"

"Eh?"

Giliran Jean kini yang berkedip. Pertama pemuda berambut coklat terang cepak itu syok, karena gadis di depannya itu ternyata cowok dan kedua dia menggunakan bahasa yang sama sekali tidak mencerminkan wajah manisnya.

"HAH?! Ga- Gak mungkin.."

"Njir! Lu masih ga percaya? Mau gue buka resleting gue?"

"Buset! Gak perlu! Njir! Edan lo! Iya-iya gue percaya!"

"Nah gitu dong!"

"Gitu dong mata lo! balikin ekspetasi gue! Mimpi gue! Balikin gadis manis yang tadi berdiri di sini!"

"Mau ngerasaain di lempar bangku taman?"

"Set dah, harusnya gue yang marah. Lo udah nipu gue, cewe jadi-jadian."

"Gue bukan cewe jadi-jadian! Gue cowok tulen, lu aja yang matanya picek, ga liat gue se- _manly_ ini."

Jean melirik sosok di depannya, memperhatikan dari ujung kaki sampe ujung rambut. _Manly_ mananya? Wajahnya manis gitu, Jean frustasi.

"Terus kenapa lo dateng, udah tahu yang _booking_ lo cowok. Kalo lo gak mau ngejalanin kencan dan ngerusak mimpi gua?"

"Justru itu, Gue cuma mau ngasih pesan dari pemilik _website_. Dia minta maaf dan bakal ngeganti kerugian lo dua kali lipat."

"Cih! Boss lu ga bakal bisa gantiin mimpi gua yang udah ancur tau!"

"Yah itu sih mau gimana lagi, kalo mau ntar gue bilang ke pemilik _web_ untuk nge- _bookingin_ lu cewek buat kencan minggu depan."

"Gak perlu!"

Eren sedikit terkejut mendengar jawaban Jean yang agak tinggi intonasinya.

"Gue mau pulang aja, bilang ke boss lu, gue gak minta ganti apa-apa. Percuma dia ga mungkin bisa ngeganti juga."

Jean pun beranjak dari bangku taman dan berjalan pulang dengan gontai. Eren yang melihatnya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia merasa paham pada perasaan orang yang baru dikenalnya 10 menit lalu.

"Woi, Jean! Kalo mau- Kalo mau gue bisa nemenin lu minum! ini _service_ permintaan maaf dari gue."

Jean menatap Eren beberapa saat, kemudian berbalik dan melambaikan tangan mengajaknya ikut. Eren yang melihatnya tersenyum, kemudian berlari mensejajarkan jalan dengan Jean.

Pagi itu mereka mungkin tidak berkencan, tapi setidaknya Eren menemani pemuda berwajah kuda itu bersenang-senang sepanjang hari. Hanya untuk membuat Jean lupa akan kekecewaannya hari ini.

* * *

Eren memasuki kamar Connie dengan senyum lebar bak iklan pasta gigi. Ia yang baru pulang kuliah sore itu, memang sengaja mampir ke rumah sohibnya seperti biasa. Sedangkan yang punya kamar masih melototin layar komputernya, menjalankan bisnis Jasa Kencan _online_ miliknya. Connie memang sudah tinggal skripsi, bisnis Jasa Kencan _online_ miliknya juga sebenarnya bahan penelitiannya. Sedangkan Eren yang masiih harus mengulang beberapa mata kuliah, terpaksa kuliah untuk bisa skripsi.

Mereka mahasiswa Teknik Informatika. Connie yang _hobby_ bisnis melakukan penelitian yang menguntungkan, katanya _bisnis sekalian neliti biar ga rugi_. Kalau soal orang-orang yang nantinya bakal jadi temen kencan kliennya itu teman kampusnya, orang-orang jomblo yang iseng dan setuju-setuju saja asal dapat duit. Lagi pula bisnis Connie ilegal, namanya juga bahan penelitian. Dia masang peraturan syarat dan ketentuan yang panjang dan benar-benar melindungi temannya. Soal nanti masih akan ada masalah, dia bilang itu bakal diurus dosen pembimbingnya, yang rumornya lebih mengerikan dibanding di gentayangi orang mati. Tapi sepertinya dospem Connie hanya mengerikan pada orang yang bermasalah, buktinya Connie adem ayem aja jadi mahasiswa bimbingannya.

Hari itu di kamar Connie tidak ada Sasha, sepertinya gadis itu sedang pergi dengan pacar barunya. Kali ini yang menemani Connie adalah Armin, teman Eren dari orok. Pemuda pirang itu sedang membaca novel setebal kamus di kasur Connie, saat melihat Eren dia sedikit bingung.

"Kau sepertinya senang sekali Eren, ada apa?"

"Jelas dia senanglah, kemarin do'i kan habis kencan."

Connie yang menyahut.

"Eh? Tapi aku dengar yang _booking_ Eren cowok, kata Sasha."

Connie tertawa, senyum Eren luntur.

"Gua bilang gua gak kencan, Connie! Gue cuma nemenin dia minum."

"Minum di Disneyland? Itu namanya kencan! Balikin bayaran lo yang lima kali lipat itu!"

"Enak aja! Lo udah ngerugiin gua."

"Rugi apaan lo, seneng-seneng di Disneyland rugi? Yang bener aja, Ren."

"Ya kalo mau protes ke Jean lah, dia yang ngajakin ke Disney. Katanya dia udah beli tiketnya, kan sayang. Rezeki gak boleh ditolak, kapan lagi gue ke Disney gratis, ya gak?"

"Alah ngeles aja lo."

"Yee, gue juga di sana isinya berantem mulu ama tu orang kok, lagi dari mana lu tau gue ke Disney ama Jean."

"Berantem? Di foto FB, lo keliatan seneng-seneng gitu, Ren."

"Jadi lu nge- _stalk_ gua? Buset, gak nyangka gue, Con."

Eren meluk dirinya ala gadis perawan, sok-sok takut diapa-apain Connie. Sedang yang dituduh bertampang jijik, melihat kelakuan Eren.

"Najis lo! Foto lu paling atas di beranda gua."

"Yah, itu Si Jean yang nandain gua di fotonya. Cuma satu juga, dia diem-diem ngambilnya."

"Emm.. Eren, Jadi kamu benar-benar kencan sama cowok?"

Armin yang sedari tadi hanya menyimak kedua teman di depannya, akhirnya angkat bicara. Eren menghela nafas kemudian membanting dirinya tiduran di sebelah Armin.

"Armin, lo gak denger tadi gue ngomong apa? Gua gak kencan, elah. Jean gak mau diganti rugi, tapi gue liat dia kecewa banget liat orang yang dia mau ajak kencan ternyata cowok. Ya udah gue nemenin dia aja ngeringanin kekecewaannya."

"Oh begitu, kau memang baik Eren."

"Iyalah, gue emang malaikat kok."

Connie yang mendengar kata-kata Eren keselek minumannya, sedang Armin hanya tertawa.

* * *

Jean masih memperhatikan ponselnya yang menampilkan foto dirinya dan Eren, cewek penyewaan jasa kencan yang ternyata cowok, di Disneyland. Sebenarnya ia memang sudah siapkan segalanya untuk kencan hari itu, membeli tiket ke Disney agar nanti tidak mengantri. Namun akhirnya dia malah mengajak Eren, walau literalnya dia memang mengajak teman kencannya sih.

 _'Itu bukan kencan!'_

Jean _indenial_ , meski wajahnya memerah. Sepertinya dia belum bisa _move on_ , menerima kenyataan Eren itu laki.

"Oi Jean!"

Panggilan seseorang menyadarkannya, Marco mendekatinya dengan seorang gadis.

"Marco."

"Ah, akhirnya gue punya kesempatan juga ngenalin lo ke cewek gue. Kenalin ini Sasha."

"Hai! Gue Sasha."

Gadis berambut coklat tua itu melambai dengan senyuman lebar.

"Je-Jean."

Marco dan Sasha pun duduk di depan Jean. Mereka memang sedang berada di sebuah _caffe_. Marco meminta Jean bertemu dengan Sasha.

"Eh tunggu, Lo yang nge- _booking_ kencan sama Eren itu 'kan?"

Jean tentu saja terkejut. Ia yang sempat malu-malu menatap Sasha, langsung menatapnya langsung.

"Darimana kau tahu?!"

"Hoaa! Jadi benar! Gue melihatnya di FB Eren, Eren itu temanku."

"Jadi lo juga salah satu yang bekerja di web itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Teman gue yang lain yang punya bisnis itu. Dia salah mendaftarkan Eren di _list_ bagian Cewek. Makanya jadinya bermasalah."

"Iya, Eren sudah menceritakannya. Lagipula kemaren itu tidak bisa disebut kencan! Dia yang bilang _service_ karena sudah mengecewakan. Dan gue sudah terlanjur membeli tiket ke Disney."

"Oh begitu. Yah itu memang kesalahan teman gue sih, maafkan mereka ya."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Sebentar, gue gak mengerti kalian membicarakan apa?"

Marco yang sejak tadi merasa bingung dengan pembicaraan pacar dan temannya, akhirnya bicara.

"Oh itu- Aw!"

"Bukan apa-apa!"

Jean menyela dan menginjak kaki Sasha, Marco tentu saja bingung.

"Lo kenapa, Sha?"

Jean menatap Sasha tajam, Sasha merinding. Pemuda Kristein itu sepertinya tidak ingin sohibnya tahu.

"Ga apa-apa kok! Hehe.."

Marco mengangkat alisnya satu. Jean hanya tersenyum memaksa.

"Kalian ini aneh, tapi syukurlah kalian akrab."

Mendengar komentar Marco, Sasha dan Jean hanya tertawa garing.

* * *

Jean telah pamit pulang saat mereka keluar dari _caffe_ , kini tinggal Sasha dan Marco berdua. Hari sudah mulai gelap, tak menyangka juga mereka menghabiskan sore itu di _caffe_ ,

"Lo kelihatan senang, Marco?"

"Yah, baru pertama kali gue lihat Jean gak canggung depan cewek."

"Eh? Emangnya biasanya gak?"

"Hemm... Dia punya kenangan buruk dengan cewek, meski sekarang gak terlalu mengganggunya. Tapi, ya dia masih akan grogi bicara langsung dengan cewek."

"Kenangan buruk?"

"Hahaha.. Lo lihat wajahnya kan?"

"Ya, dia agak menyeramkan, sih."

"Itulah! Sejak SD para cewek selalu menganggapnya seram, padahal sebenarnya Jean baik. Ya memang sih kata-katanya kadang tidak bisa disaring. Dan lo tadi bilang siapa? Eren menjadi temannya ya? Gue gak nyangka dia bisa punya teman selain gue. Teman lo pula, gue jadi makin senang dengernya."

Sasha tersenyum, Eren dan Jean sebenarnya tidak bisa disebut teman. Mereka kenal juga karena Jasa Kencan milik Connie, tapi tidak mungkin Sasha menceritakannya setelah melihat sikap Jean tadi.

"Memangnya teman dia cuma lo?"

"Dia itu sulit didekati dan yah seperti yang lo bilang, tampangnya nyeremin. Jadi temen cowok pun takut padanya."

 _'Lebih ngenes dari Connie ternyata.'_

Sasha berkomentar dalam hati, Connie meski jomblo punya dia, Eren, dan Armin sebagai teman dekatnya. Juga teman kampus yang akrab, makanya dia bisa punya bisnis Jasa Kencan _Online_. Sasha merasa kasihan juga terhadap Jean. Mungkin nanti dia minta Eren berteman dengan Jean, pikirnya.

* * *

Jean malam itu tidak langsung pulang ke rumahnya, Ia justru duduk di bangku taman sambil memandangi bintang-bintang. Melihat Marco terlihat bahagia bersama pacarnya, ada kekosongan di hatinya. Ya, ia memang paham sohibnya tak mungkin terus di sampingnya selamanya. Marco suatu saat akan punya keluarga sendiri dan bahagia. Ia juga harusnya ikut bahagia, dan mungkin ikut mencari kebahagiannya sendiri juga. Saat pikirannya berputar pada kesepiannya, tiba-tiba langit berbintang yang ia lihat, berubah menjadi wajah seseorang.

"Jean."

Otomatis Jean terkejut dan membenturkan kepalanya pada wajah orang itu. Mereka berdua pun berseriosa membelah keheningan taman malam itu.

"Anjir! sakit, bego!"

"Lo pikir gua gak sakit! Salah lo sendiri dateng-dateng nongol di depan muka orang."

"Ya maaf. Abis lo ngapain bengong di taman malem-malem?"

Pemilik wajah itu adalah Eren, pemuda itu masih mengelus jidatnya yang memerah karena benturan pada jidat Jean.

"Lo sendiri ngapain ke sini."

"Yee, ditanya ,balik nanya. Gue mah emang lewat sini kalo pulang."

Ya taman itu adalah taman tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu, taman tempat janjian kencan yang gagal.

"Oh."

"Jangan oh doang, lo ngapain di sini?"

"Dih! Ini kan tempat umum kali, suka-suka gue lah."

Eren kesal dengan jawaban Jean, minta ditimpuk emang kuda satu ini, pikirnya.

"Hemm, gue tau! lu pengen ketemu gue ya. Kangen lu ama gue?"

"Najis! Ge-er banget lo!"

"Ngaku aja."

"Ren, PD ada batasnya juga kali."

"Ya elah, bercanda doang. Ya udah kalo gitu, gue lanjut jalan pulang deh."

Eren pun berbalik dan mulai melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya. _Well_ dia sebenernya agak berharap juga Jean duduk di tempat pertama mereka bertemu karena menunggunya. Makanya ia menghampiri Jean saat ia melihatnya duduk di bangku itu.

"Tunggu, Ren!"

"Apa la-"

Eren belum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, saat Jean menariknya dan menutupi semua pandangannya. Bibir Jean bertemu dengan miliknya, mereka berciuman meski hanya sebentar. Setelahnya mereka diam selama beberapa detik, Hingga akhirnya otak Eren bekerja kembali.

"Wa wa wa! A-apa yang lo lakuin, njir!"

Muka kedua pemuda itu memerah sempurna. Jean mulai panik, saat Eren mengambil jarak antara mereka.

"Gu-gue cuma pengen tahu lo beneran cowok bukan?!"

"Gue udah berapa kali bilang gue cowok, kalo lo ga percaya, gue bisa buka resleting celana gue dan buktiin kalo gue punya kelamin sama kaya lo!"

"Gila lo! Ada juga gue dikira mau merkosa lo kali!"

"Ya lo minta baik-baiklah, bego!"

Mendengar itu wajah Jean semakin memerah, melihat wajah Jean makin merah, wajah Eren pun bertambah panas.

"Ah bodo! Lo brengsek, Jean!"

–Dan Eren pun berlari pergi meninggalkan Jean yang mematung. Kaki jean tak sanggup menahan beban tubuhnya, ia pun terduduk pasrah. Sesungguhnya saat Eren bertanya kenapa ia melakukan ciuman itu, Jean sama sekali tidak tahu alasannya dan hanya menjawab dengan jawaban konyol yang terlintas pertama di otaknya. Kini ia yakin sekali Eren akan membencinya dan tidak akan pernah mau menemuinya lagi. Jean merutuk kesal dirinya yang idiot.

* * *

Eren sejak pagi uring-uringan, Mikasa saja sampai syok dan hampir bolos bertemu dospem arsitektur-nya karena terlalu terkejut dibentak Eren. Ya, mood Eren memang sangat tidak bagus sudah tiga hari ini. Tepatnya setelah insiden ciuman dengan Jean. Esok harinya setelah malam itu, Eren memang tidak mau lewat taman, menghindar jika saja Jean menunggu untuk minta maaf. Namun sesungguhnya Eren masih mengintip apa benar Jean datang dan ternyata tidak. Itulah sebenarnya alasan kekesalan Eren.

'Sial! Jadi cuma gue yang mikirin itu ciuman? Mana ciuman pertama lagi. Ugh!'

Eren makin BT. Connie saja tidak berani mengganggu Eren yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan aura kekesalan maksimal. Jadi dia berusaha tidak peduli sampai Sasha datang.

"Eren! Kebetulan banget lo di sini, udah lama gua gak ketemu lo!"

"Lo sibuk pacaran, ya iyalah gak ketemu gua."

Sasha hanya tertawa renyah mendengar komentar Eren, Connie masih pura-pura tidak peduli meski sebenarnya menguping.

"Oh iya, Ren. Gue mau ngomongin tentang Jean nih!"

"Jangab sebut-sebut nama Jean di depan gua!"

"Lah, kenapa? Lo berantem sama do'i? Tapi kapan lo ketemuan sama dia? Gue kira sehabis kencan waktu itu, lo ga mau ketemu dia lagi."

"Waktu itu bukan kencan, Sasha! Ck! Capek gue ngomong kalo itu bukan kencan. Trus ya, gue ketemu Jean juga gak sengaja dan dia bikin gue kesel!"

"Kesel kenapa?"

Eren terdiam, ya kali dia bilang alasannya karena Jean tiba-tiba nyium dia. Mati aja dia jadi bahan _bully_ sohibnya.

"Pokonya dia brengsek!"

"Hah? Serius! Padahal Marco bilang dia baik loh."

"Marco?"

"Iya jadi Marco itu kan pacar gue, ternyata temen deketnya Jean. Trus Marco cerita kalo Jean hidupnya lebih ngenes dari Connie."

"Anjir, kok gue dibawa-bawa?"

Connie nutup mulutnya, ketahuan dia nguping.

"Najis lo, nguping aja!"

"Yee, Ren. Salah lu berdua lah ngomong kalo mau privat jangan di kamar gua."

Eren hanya mencibir mendengar alasan Connie, Sasha yang tidak peduli pun melanjutkan gosipnya.

"Jadi ya, Jean itu ternyata gak punya pacar karena cewek takut ama dia. Dan gak cuma itu temen cowok pun gak mau deket ama dia karena takut ama wajahnya. Jadi Marco doang temennya."

"Pfft! Serem mananya, tampang kuda gitu?"

Eren terbahak mendengar cerita Sasha, dan Sasha mulai berpikir tampang Jean memang lebih mirip kuda dibanding orang yang seram.

"Iya juga sih, BTW Marco bilang kalo bisa lo mau temenan baik sama dia."

Agak menambahkan sih Sasha, tapi kan intinya begitu jadi tak masalah lah. Namun sayang, Eren berhenti tertawa dan terlihat kesal lagi. Tapi sebelum Sasha mengomentari tampang ditekuk Eren, Connie memotong.

"Ngomongin soal Jean, ini dia _booking_ lo lagi, Ren."

"Hah? Lo masih nempatin gue dibagian cewek?"

"Gak kok, gue udah benerin. Gue rasa dia cuma mau ketemu ama lo aja. Jadi gimana _deal_ apa _cancel_?"

Eren terdiam, Connie pun menghela nafas, jika mendengar keluhan Eren tadi, dia paham temannya itu benar-benar marah pada orang ini. Mungkin nanti ia akan _block_ , lagipula diketentuan sudah ada bahwa klien tidak boleh mengganggu temannya jika mereka merasa terganggu.

"Ya udah gue _cancel_ , ya? Gue bakal jamin dia ga akan ganggu lo lagi kok."

Eren menggigit bibir bawahnya, tanpa sadar ia justru berbicara.

"Tunggu!"

* * *

Jean tidak menunggu lama di taman sore itu, karena Eren datang lima menit setelah ia duduk. Tampang Eren masih penuh dengan kekesalan, Jean sampai bergidik melihatnya. Wajarlah dia marah, Jean bahkan tak meminta maaf sama sekali setelah insiden itu.

"Bisa gak ngehubungin gue gak lewat web? pake _booking_ segala lagi, ngabisin duit aja lu."

"Lo aja gak ngasih gue nomer HP atau _email_ , gimana gue bisa ngehubungin pake cara normal?"

"Ya udah, terus lo mau ngomong apa?"

"Ini soal waktu itu. Gue minta maaf."

"Itu aja? Lo gak tanggung jawab udah nyuri ciuman pertama gua?"

"Eh? ciuman pertama?"

Jean tertawa, Eren wajahnya memerah.

"Alah, lo juga sama kan? Gue denger dari Sasha lo jomblo ngenes, temen aja cuma Marco boro-boro punya pacar!"

"Anjir lo!"

"Lo duluan yang ngeselin!"

Jean terkejut mendengar ucapan Eren dan ingin marah. Tapi yang dikatakan Eren memang benar, walau sakit. Sebenarnya Eren juga merasa bersalah mengatakan hal tadi, tapi ia juga agak sakit saat Jean minta maaf karena menciumnya, dia kenyataannya berekspetasi meski dia sendiri tidak yakin mengharapkan apa.

"Ck! Dengerin dulu makanya, jangan dipotong."

"Ya udah makanya jangan kebanyakan jeda."

Jean mengelus dadanya, bersabar menghadapi bocah tengil di depannya. Lagi pula mau bagaimanapun, mungkin kedepannya dia memang harus banyak-banyak bersabar.

"Jadi setelah insiden itu, gue gak bisa tidur. Mikirin terus sampai akhirnya kemaren gue baru sadar."

"Buset, mikir lo lama amat."

"Njir, Ren! Gah! Lo ini, Gue itu suka ama lo, brengsek! Makanya mikir lama!"

Eren terdiam beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya mukanya memerah setelah mencerna kata-kata Jean.

"Be-bego! Nembak lo gak romantis banget!"

"Salah lo sendiri ngancurin _mood_ gue! Sekarang apa jawaban lo!"

Jean sendiri wajahnya sudah amat panas.

"Dih! Maksa banget sih lo dan ngapain muka lo pake merah banget gitu?!"

"Lo yang ribet tinggal jawab doang! Dan muka lu juga merah, bego!"

"Lagi emang lo nanya?"

"Ren! Buset dah, sabar gua. Cih! Lo suka ama gue juga gak?"

Eren makin memerah wajahnya, rasanya panas sekali, Jean pun tak kalah frustasi sama sepertinya.

"I-itu.. gue rasa Su-suka lo juga, Kuda!"

Diam, mereka berdua hanya saling memalingkan muka karena malu.

"Ja-jadi kita resmi pa-pacaran nih?"

"Gue rasa i-iya."

"Oh."

Hening kembali, keduanya pun duduk di bangku taman yang sama, tempat mereka janjian dulu. Diam-diam kedua tangan mereka bertaut, meski wajah mereka tak saling menatap.

" _Thanks_ , karena lo gue jadi suka ama sesama punya batang."

" _Thanks_ juga karna lo gue jadi belok, Kuda!"

"Najis lo!"

"Lu juga najis!"

Kemudian hening, bukan berarti mulut mereka tak bekerja. Namun justru, di latar belakangi _sunset_ Jean mencuri ciuman kedua Eren. -emot love-

* * *

 **-End-**

* * *

 **Fufufufu... Happy new year! Fanfic Jean/Eren pertama dan penutup tahun 2015! Dua dorky ini emang bkin gemes ya. Wkwk….**

 **BTW Ini pancingan WB ama indenial dari tugas UAs wkwk... Yosh, hope you like it! 8D**

 **Spesial for Fvvn and Mutiara Amry.**


End file.
